deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reaper VS The Venandi
Hunters, whether people or beast, Hunters find their prey and kill them with the utmost proficiency. Yet, what happens when two of the best duel wielding gun using life takers face up against each other? First, we must analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Reaper Bio Name: Gabriel Reyes Age: Approximately 50 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Occupation: Talon Operative/Terrorist Race: Mexican American Weaponry -Hellfire Shotguns: Two black shotguns that hold six to four rounds. They are discarded when they run out of ammo, and Reaper materializes more from within the hammerspace. Powers -Wraith Form: Reaper temporarily turns into a ghost-like mist that is intangible and immune to damage. Allows him to go faster, and even provides him with flight. -Shadow Step: Allows him to teleport up to 35 Meters to a location that is within his eyesight. -Death Blossom: Reaper spins around rapidly, firing at everywhere and everything. -Soul Globes: Allows Reaper to absorb health whenever he damages enemies. Flaws -Not as effective at long ranges -Teleportation renders Reaper vulnerable -Dependant on ambushes and flanks -Defeated by Winston twice -Can attack in Wraith Form but is unable to kill -Pretty dang loud -White mask somewhat gives him a disadvantage for the entire stealth stuff -Jealous of Soldier 76 -L I T T E R E R The Venandi Bio Name: The Venandi/The Hunter/Him Who Comes At Night/Major Edgelord Age: Ageless Height: 6'1 Weight: Constantly changing Occupation: Freelancer Race: Human... presumably Physicality -Strength: In terms of punching strength, can punch a large ship on sea 100 feet away with ten consecutive punches ((though it usually doesn't punch)), can catch and throw mortar shots. -Speed: Able to move in the blink of an eye, and outrun hurricane-level winds ((about 118 km/h or 73 mph)) -Durability: Has been shot, stabbed, clobbered, crushed, and had holes blown through him, and survived each time thanks to a healing factor ((though it usually doesn't get hit)), and even without the healing, he has enough durability to be hit by a stray mortar shot, and then proceed to catch it and toss it back at the canon. -Intelligence & Experience: Has battled against almost every known form of magic ((not every known spell)), almost every known monster, and has taken part in the 100,000 Years of War, on EVERY side. -Magic: Has access to most attack spells, and a couple of major stat-boosting spells. Weaponry -Justice & Corruption: The Venandi's two black pistols, both with their own specific abilities. Justice with the power to shift into other kinds of ranged weapons including but not limited to: *Shotguns *Rifles *Rockets *Bows *Crossbows *Wrist Guns *Throwing Knives *Grapple Rope Thing While Corruption on the other hand as the ability to charge up different forms of harmful magic, or completely boost both The Venandi, and the next couple shots fired from it. -The Sword Speranza: A somewhat magic sword. I say somewhat because it's more of, it's a very very good sword ((sturdy and almost unbreakable)), but the wielder is what makes seem magical. -The Staff Of Nowhere: A slick black cane that acts as the conduit for The Venandi's magical powers, without this, it cannot use magic. Forms -Manifold: Splits The Venandi into three duplicates, one holding his pistols, another using Speranza, and the last using Nowhere. -Ethreal: Usually more of an escape form, it turns The Venandi completely and utterly invisible and invincible, yet he is also unable to hurt others or take items in this form. -Nihil: The Venandi ((for at the very least 13 minutes and at most 1 hour)) becomes completely intangible, but is still able to attack others, in fact his weapons gradually become more and more powerful, eventually allowing him to destroy meteors with a fully charged shot from Corruption, discharge powerful ass magical shots from Justice, slice a large mansion in half with Speranza, and cast majorly enhanced forms of magic without the use of Nowhere. Only downside is that the moment he leaves this form, for ten minutes he is completely vulnerable. Flaws -The Venandi is not omnipotent, omniscient, or in any form a god, just very adept at magic and ageless. -Despite being emotionless, he is somewhat psychotic, taking a somewhat joy in the art of m u r d e r ((so frickin edgy)) -Without the Staff Of Nowhere, he is unable to heal, along with using harmful magic ((but he can still move around at super-fast speeds and cast stat-boosting spells)) -Creates a Tick Tock sound when near a target, giving it away -Still killable The Fight *Cue Undertale - Darker, Yet Darker A snowy forest, at midnight, as a figure in complete black, with a white skeletal mask obscuring their face walks through the darkness. As Reaper continues to walk... tick tock tick tock. ''Reaper turns around to see a pale figure in black, a large hat and bandana keeping its face unrecognizable. "Who are you?" Reaper asks "..." "Hm... not much of a conversationalist are you? Well... That's how I would prefer it" The terrorist quickly draws a black gun, firing a shot into the figures head, blood splattering onto a tree as it collapses to the ground. Reaper turns back around, about to leave... when suddenly ''tick tock. ''Reaper is barely able to duck as a bullet flies towards him, The Venandi standing unscathed, with its eyes set on its target... Gabriel Reyes. *Cue FFVII - One Winged Angel Reaper turns to smoke, zooming behind The Venandi before firing two shots towards it, but the freelancer dodges the attack with no effort. The Venandi withdraws a sword from within its coat, unsheathing it and revealing a curved black blade before sprinting towards the member of Talon, and taking multiple swings, none of which connect. Reaper quickly slides under his opponent, before aiming his pistols towards its head, and pulling the trigger, yet, in a heartbeat, he disappears from sight, the bullets colliding with a nearby tree. Reaper stands up, turning towards The Venandi, who is simply staring at him silently "Who exactly are you?" "..." The Venandi starts to walk towards Reaper, unholstering a large silver revolver from his belt, aiming at Reaper, as a purple energy starts to grow up his arm from the barrel of the pistol, before discharging a large, lavender shot of power towards Reaper, which collides with his chest, tossing him into a tree. Reaper stands up, cracks forming on his mask as he runs towards The Venandi. ''Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! ''Bang! ''Reaper fires at Venandi from multiple angles, bouncing off and onto trees, as bullets penetrate his foe, going through him over and over again. Reaper lands onto the a large pine tree, tossing away his shotguns as his body materializes smoke, zooming towards The Venandi, his fist held back. Reaper lands on the snowy ground, slamming his fist into the freelancer's face, before grabbing him and slamming him to the ground! The Venandi grabs Reaper's arm, as The Venandi's body starts to radiate blue, before he uppercuts Reaper into the ground! The Venandi stands up, cracking his fists as he relentlessly wails on Reaper, punching him in the face multiple times, beating his face in over and over again, before eventually punching him so fast that his mask shatters, the shards falling to the ground. Reaper stands back up, wiping his mouth of blood, as he pulls out two other pistols, before disappearing into the darkness. "..!" Reaper appears behind The Venandi, firing two shots into the back of its knees, forcing it to collapse to its knees, as Reaper aims the barrel of his pistol towards the back of its head and pulling the trigger, yet, The Venandi goes transparently crimson, the bullet passing through its head with no effect. The Venandi goes back to its regular tangible form before it draws a slick black cane, slamming it's peg into Reaper's leg, before quickly standing up and striking him three times in the face, the stomach, and then the groin. The Venandi stands up, as black energy starts to surround him, covering him in shroud, before... ''woosh! ''Suddenly, three completely identical duplicates stand in front of Reaper, sprinting towards him. WHAM! BANG! SLASH! Reaper is stricken in the face by the Staff Of Nowhere, before taking a throwing knife to the leg, before blood splatters out of a slash in his chest. The Venandis dropkick him away, before merging back together as a hook zooms towards Reaper, penetrating his chest and pulling him towards the Vinandi, who punches him away! Reaper stands back up, blood dripping from his body as he withdraws two black guns, and takes one lasts stand as he fires at The Venandi at superhuman speeds! "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" ''Bang! Bang! Bang! ''Bullets are shot through the Venandi, not a single shot missing until eventually, The Venandi stands silently, his left arm severed, and his coat riddled with so many holes that it's practically gone. As Reaper shakily puts his guns away, the body of The Venandi start to twitch... then "...No... It can't... IT CAN'T BE!" The Venandi stands straight, its body completely unscathed as it takes out Sperenza, raising it in the air as darkness surrounds it. Reaper's eyes widen as he desperately runs towards The Venandi "...Good..." Reaper continues to run towards him "...bye..." The Venandi slashes in Reaper's direction, and instantly... he explodes into pieces, as they drop to the ground, covering the snow in red, The Venandi lowers the blade, staring silently at Reaper's eviscerated corpse, as it turns around, and disappears back into the snowy night. Conclusion Well, I guess... that must have been an obvious battle? Okay, while that is somewhat true, let's explain first. For one thing, in one way or another, The Venandi had the same abilities as Reaper, both could go intangible, lurk in the darkness, and wield two guns, yet... The Venandi had a couple of extra powers and could use Reaper's powers a bit more efficiently. Because of his healing factor, Reaper wouldn't exactly be able to do any major damage, and trying to disarm him of The Staff Of Nowhere would be a lot harder than it would seem, since he was a lot faster, a lot stronger, and a lot skilled, the only form of advantage that Reaper held was his better aim and somewhat better damage. This Death Battle's Winner is... ...The Venandi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles